


Not Invincible

by entropic_harmony



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Whump, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Swearing, Whump, and, if i get to the second chapter:, if i make more chapters i'll add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entropic_harmony/pseuds/entropic_harmony
Summary: Everything hurt.His head hurt and his side hurt and his arm hurt and his leg hurt and god, he was such a fucking idiot.When Alastor heard about the new overlord in hell, he was sure they were going to be just another easily tricked, gullible fool. Alastor had walked up to the overlord with a smirk on his face, expecting to make a deal and have the demon’s soul under his control within the next hour.Alastor did not expect the demon to summon an arsenal of holy knives and quite literally stab Alastor in the back.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	Not Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is brought to you by: me making lots of art and the RadioDust discord's encouragement of my sadistic tendencies  
> Marking this fic as unfinished for now. The second chapter is being written, but whether I can motivate myself to finish it is anyone's guess.

Everything hurt.

His head hurt and his side hurt and his arm hurt and his leg hurt and _god_ , he was such a fucking _idiot_.

When Alastor heard about the new overlord in hell, he was sure they were going to be just another easily tricked, gullible fool. Alastor had walked up to the overlord with a smirk on his face, expecting to make a deal and have the demon’s soul under his control within the next hour.

Alastor did not expect the demon to summon an arsenal of holy knives and quite literally stab Alastor in the back.

As it turned out, the overlord had done quite a bit of snooping around the black market and had acquired quite the collection of holy weapons, which explained the demon’s rapid rise to power. They didn’t have magical abilities by any means, just a shit ton of weaponry and the combat skill of an assassin.

To say that Alastor was outmatched would be an understatement.

The holy blades sliced through any barrier Alastor tried to create like butter. The overlord flipped and danced out of the path of Alastor’s shadow minions like a damned circus gymnast. Nothing Alastor threw at them landed, but every knife trained on Alastor found its mark.

As much as he loathed to admit it, the mighty Radio Demon had to retreat. Alastor turned one of his shadow demons into a decoy and melted into the darkness of the rubble, not stopping his flight from shadow to shadow until the battle was nothing but a cloud of smoke rising in the distance.

Alastor struggled to keep himself upright as he walked, eyeing nearby demons warily and praying that they assumed the blood he was covered in was someone else’s. He kept one arm carefully arranged so that it hid the knife stuck deep into his side, but he couldn’t hide every injury on him. Each step sent a flare of pain through his unnaturally bent right leg, and he felt something wet trickling down the side of his head. He struggled to even keep his gaze focused on the path ahead of him, as the hellish landscape seemed to tilt in front of him and a strange, heavy feeling started to build in his head.

When the Hazbin Hotel finally came into view, he let out a shaky sigh of relief. It wasn’t his first choice for where to go in his current state, but it was closer than the radio tower.

With a final glance thrown behind him, Alastor opened the door to the hotel, turned around, and slammed it shut.

Too exhausted from his walk to even move, Alastor pressed his head against the door and let out a soft groan of pain. The ornate stained glass windows swam in front of him, making him dizzy and causing the fuzzy feeling in his head to grow in intensity.

“Al!”

Alastor stiffened but didn’t turn around.

“You’re back early!” Charlie exclaimed happily. Her words echoed in Alastor’s head, making his ears ring, but the sounds were strangely muffled. Alastor observed with unusual interest that the door and its fancy designs seemed to sway and tilt to the left.

“Al?” Was that Charlie still speaking? Alastor couldn’t tell. His right leg trembled, struggling to hold him up. Everything hurt, why did everything hurt again?

The door was nothing more than a blur in front of him, but Alastor didn’t feel particularly concerned. Everything was very fuzzy. His head felt heavy, like it was a weight pulling him to the ground.

The yellow and red blur that was the door swung to his left and out of sight. Alastor felt vaguely like he was free-falling before he hit the ground in a ragged heap, unconscious before a horrified Charlie even opened her mouth to scream his name.

**Author's Note:**

> hOO boy the last time i made a complete chapter of a fic was like. 4 years ago i straight up forgot i could write


End file.
